


Determination and Dedication

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Kim Mingyu, Werewolf Mates, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Jihoon is an alpha who discovers that Kim Mingyu is his omega when they sense eachother on Mingyu’s birthday.





	Determination and Dedication

Lee Jihoon scanned the hallway of his high school, searching for the owner of the amazing scent. It was an omega who was presenting as an omega, and he knew by the pull that this was his omega. The smell was grassy, like the well kept soccer field at his school, or the grass at the park Jihoon spent a lot of time at. The young alpha couldn’t wait to bury himself in that smell until it rubbed off on him, while also rubbing his own scent on the omega. Jihoon smelled like the earth after it rained and he knew that his and his mate’s scents would mix well together when the time came.

Jihoon smelled the grassy scent in front of him and looked up to see a… tree. A very gorgeous tree, with long legs, beautifully tanned skin, and shy brown eyes.

“H-hi Jihoon hyung,” Kim Mingyu, a guy in the grade one year below Jihoon said shyly. Jihoon knew Kim Mingyu, the famed basketball player who everyone knew was presenting that week. The one everyone knew would present as an omega, Jihoon hadn’t expected Mingyu to be his omega, but he found himself not minding one bit.

Jihoon smirked a bit at the taller saying  
“Hey, gorgeous.” before taking him by the hand and leading him down the hall. He was taking Mingyu to the gym where they had first period together every morning. Mingyu allowed himself to be tugged through brunches of his classmates, only wanting to scent his alpha and be scented by his alpha.

When they finally arrived at the gym, Jihoon led Mingyu to the bleachers, and the two climbed the steps to sit on the very top. Jihoon still held Mingyu’s soft and large hands in his smaller calloused ones and Mingyu was blushing when Jihoon sat so close to him.  
“Happy birthday, Mingyu-ah. How’s it going so far? No one bothering you?” Jihoon asked, ready to pounce on anyone that dared disrespect his mate.

“Thank you hyung, it’s going really well, everyone has been respectful and supportive.” Mingyu paused for a second before glancing at Jihoon then quickly looking away. “I’m really happy to have you as my alpha…” he paused again and Jihoon knew he felt shy, so he waited for Mingyu to finish. “I know it’s wrong to look at others before your mate and even before presenting, but I’ve always found you very charming and good looking.” Mingyu’s face was practically glowing with how red it was and Jihoon loved the dark blush on Mingyu’s once tan skin. He leaned up to press a kiss on Mingyu’s fiery cheek, chuckling a bit when Mingyu leaned away from his lips to cup his own face. Mingyu buried his hot face in his hands and Jihoon lightly and playfully tugged them away, before cupping Mingyu’s cheeks in his own hands to press more kisses all over the omega’s face.

“Jihoonie hyung!” Mingyu whined, he was sure his face would burst into flames soon enough with all the kisses his alpha was laying on his skin. Jihoon wanted to kiss the omega’s lips and Mingyu wanted the same but Jihoon thought it’d be best to go slow. Jihoon didn't want to rush anything especially because Mingyu had just presented that morning and would likely go into heat prematurely if pushed too far.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Jihoon laughed and pulled away from the other’s face, going back to just holding Mingyu’s hand. He rubbed Mingyu’s knuckles with his thumb and thought of how to ask Mingyu on a date. He definitely wanted to do this the right way, not jump straight to mating and marking and knotting. Jihoon wanted to get to know his mate before all of the serious things mates do, he also didn’t want Mingyu to think that all Jihoon wanted was sex or to knock him up. Jihoon would love to have sex with and knock Mingyu up, but he wanted them to be comfortable with each other and to know each other before any of that. Jihoon had been waiting for his mate his entire life, and he wasn’t going to fuck it up right away, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Mingyu forever.

“I’ve always thought you were adorable and gorgeous Mingyu, and I’m very ecstatic to have you as my mate. I know we don’t know each other very well yet, but I’d really love to get to know you better. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime this week?” Mingyu and Jihoon both smiled brightly and this time Mingyu wasn’t the only one blushing.

“Of course, I really would like to get to know you too hyung. I have basketball practice everyday after school but if you can wait until 7:00 tomorrow night, I’m free.” Mingyu thought for a moment “Well, at least I should be, I don’t think my parents will mind because, well, you’re my mate.” Jihoon nodded and took his phone out, Mingyu did the same. They swapped phones and put each others phone numbers into each others contacts, both were excited to be able to interact more often even if they weren’t in person.

“Well, ask your parents and let me know what they say, if they say no I can meet them and I’m sure that’ll convince them to let you date me.” Mingyu agreed and the bell for first period rang, soon students started filing into the gym. This was Jihoon and Mingyu’s cue to get dressed in their gym clothes so they both headed to their respective locker rooms.

The locker rooms were divided into Omegas, Betas, and Alphas, to prevent any harassment from any of the three groups when it came to interacting with each other. Jihoon never minded the division, but he caught himself wondering what Mingyu looked like without clothes as he got dressed in the alpha locker room. He quickly shook those thoughts away however, as he got dressed in loose shorts and a shirt with the school’s name on it. He didn’t want to have a huge and obvious boner in class, because that would be embarrassing. Mingyu would likely know it was because of him, as would the rest of the class and while Jihoon loved the idea of showing Mingyu he was wanted, he didn’t think that was an appropriate way to do it. Especially because it was the first official day of their lives together, having only discovered they were mates that morning.

Sure Jihoon knew Mingyu from a distance, but as they’d mentioned earlier, they didn’t really know each other. This was to be an exciting adventure for sure, Jihoon was giddy with excitement for the future as he finished tying his gym shoes and hurried back into the gym. His black hair seemed to bounce with each step he took, he was practically skipping his way out the door.

*Meanwhile in the Omega locker room*

“Congratulations Mingyu oppa!” A fellow omega named Mina told Mingyu. She had mated a beta named Jisung a few months before and Mingyu had felt jealous of her for it (as she was younger than him and had found her mate) until now. He was on his way to becoming a mated omega to a wonderful alpha and couldn’t be happier about it.

“Happy birthday Mingyu hyung!” A fifteen year old named Chan said to Mingyu. Chan would likely find his mate by sensing them when he turned sixteen the following year. Mingyu liked Chan, the younger omega was sweet and adorable and always eager to help with any and everything. Mingyu knew he’d make a wonderful mate for whoever Chan would be mated to.

“Thank you,” Mingyu thanked his fellow omega classmates as they each congratulated him while they all prepared for gym. It was only a few minutes and Mingyu was ready to go back into the gym and see his Jihoonie hyung again. Mingyu left the locker room after changing into his normal gym attire of baggy shorts and a loose t-shirt, heading straight to Jihoon when he caught sight of the alpha already in the gym. He stood next to the alpha as Jihoon talked to a beta named Boo Seungkwan.

“Mingyu hyung, congratulations!” The excited beta named Boo Seungkwan said to Mingyu. He was a good friend of Mingyu’s and wasn’t mated yet, but he had a beta boyfriend named Kwon Soonyoung.

“Thank you, Seungkwan.” Mingyu smiled proudly at the beta as the shorter embraced him and hugged Seungkwan back. They pulled away from each other as the gym teacher entered and began their class. They were to be playing soccer and sadly for the new mates, they were put on opposite teams and didn’t get to talk very much during the class. Nevertheless, both Mingyu and Jihoon were still happy to be able to be around eachother even if they couldn’t really talk to each other.

ШШШ

*Nine months later*

Jihoon pressed kisses to his omega’s neck as he palmed him through his pants. Mingyu moaned and pushed his hips harder into Jihoon’s hands, searching for more friction. Jihoon gave it to him and smirked to himself when he felt Mingyu cum in his pants shortly after. Mingyu let Jihoon grind on him into Jihoon came as well, they then started to clean themselves up. They both took their pants off and changed their underwear and pants, Jihoon ended up borrowing a pair of his omega’s sweat pants that were too big for the alpha. Mingyu giggled at the sight of his hyung practically drowning in his clothes.

They were at Mingyu’s house and Jihoon was sleeping over and the pair were going to go on a date the next morning. They had been dating for nine months and had officially been boyfriends for eight months. Both were very happy together and couldn’t wait to mate and get married but that was going to wait. Jihoon has promised his own and Mingyu’s parents that they wouldn’t mate until Mingyu was out of high school and they were married. Although Jihoon has felt tempted to break his promise many times, he always resisted because this was a way of showing Mingyu’s parents that he could be trusted with their son and that he was worthy of being the younger’s mate. It was hard but Jihoon was determined and dedicated, he would wait forever for Mingyu and his families approval. Being with Mingyu was more than mating or sex, just getting to spend time with the younger was enough for Jihoon, and it would stay that way no matter how much time passed.


End file.
